Zoo
by Lolin' Girl
Summary: Zoos aren't only on Earth, and the Battle Force 5 will learn that the hard way. "You've got to be kidding me with this crap!"


**I stayed up allllll night last night reading like, 40 fics. :) Oh the joys of summer. :D**

**Read on.**

* * *

"Loosing power? This is outrageous!" Looking around the vastness that what the Multiverse, he spotted a small blue and green planet. "I will have to repair on this planet…"

The figure was fascinated by the small planet and its climates and all the other things the person noticed about this beautifully strange planet. The figure looked to his controls and pressed a button that scanned the planet. The figures eyes widened at the results.

"Ah, Earth, what is the species of Earth? Oh, yes, humans! They believe they're the center of the universe…and if I do recall, this is the homeworld of the famous Battle Force Five!"

The figure smiled and pressed the self pilot mode on the control panel and sat back. Waiting.

* * *

"Ready…set…go!" Sage yelled, smiling as her eight friends drove off into the desert, leaving dust in their paths. "I wish for no cheating in this race!"

"_Don't worry, Sage, there won't be any need for cheating because I won't need to to win!" _Zoom said proudly. Speeding past all his teammates.

"_No way, Zoom! I am the leader, so I have to have the fastest and coolest car_," Vert laughed, speeding up beside Zoom to look at him. "_So I think I'll win."_

"_I'm afraid you're both wrong, lads!" _Stanford said through the com-link, driving beside them.

"_Sorry, Zoom, Vert, and Stan, man ya'll are wrong!" _A.J. said, speeding up beside them in his large vehicle. "_I'll beat all of you!"_

"_Spin and Sherm comin' through_!" Sherman and Spin chorused, driving up beside A.J. "_We'll win!"_

"_Step aside, boys, because I'm going to be the winner of this race!" _Agura smirked, laughing into the com-link and speeding up beside the Cortez brothers.

"_I am afraid that you all are incorrect in your hypothesizes_," Tezz told them calmly and sped up beside the huntress. "_I will, in fact, be the victor_."

"_Are we going to talk the talk or are we going to walk the walk?" _Zoom said, gripping his handlebars.

"_That was so cheesy, Zoom…" _A.J. called, snickering at the fail.

"_Psh, well…are we just going to race or are we just going to talk and right in a straight line?" _Zoom rolled his eyes, then, living up to his name, zoomed out of their sight.

"_Hey!" _Vert yelled over the com-link to only hear Zoom cackling on the other end. "_Sage said no cheating_!"

"_You just jealous tha-aghght!"_

"_Zoom? Zoom!"_ Vert raced through the desert towards the scout's position. _"What's wrong, Zoom?"_

The others quickly became worried for their youngest member and tried to catch up to their blond leader. The others started calling out the scout's name in worry. What'd he do this time? Wreck? Not pay attention and hit a cactus? Did a portal open and he get dragged in? Try and do a cool move and fail epically? Vert gripped his controls and zoomed down the desert.

"_Zoom!"_

"_Guys, shut the heck up!_" They heard through the com-link and they sighed. "_You'd think I was dying or something!_"

Vert saw the Chopper coming into view, not noticing the giant UFO near the Chopper.

"Zoom!" Vert yelled as he jumped out of his Saber and ran over to the limp form of his scout.

"My whole body hurts…" Zoom mumbled as Vert ran and landed on his knees beside his fallen friend. "'Cept my head…'cuz I'm wearin' my helmet…"

Chuckled softly and flipped his scout over onto his back. "What did you hit?"

Zoom rolled his eyes, "losing your sight in your old age?" He then pointed to the UFO.

"The Chopper hit in, then I hit it…then I landed all the way over here." Zoom said woozily. Vert, not registering the UFO part, didn't freak out and gingerly sat him up and Zoom's head immediately started drifting side to side. "Hit it pretty hard, man…"

"I feel high."

Vert burst out in a laughing fit, and as if on cue, the rest of his team came to Zoom's side.

"Vert! Don't laugh at him! He's hurt!" Agura scolded him like a mother would a child. She placed a hand on Zoom's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Not paying attention, A.J. exclaimed. "Whoa! A UFO! Man, am I seeing things?" He was grinning like a madman. "It's like, five Mobi-Coms!"

Vert coughed and smiled at Agura. Then turned his attention to what A.J. had proclaimed. "A UFO?" He then looked up at the ship.

"Never mind." He felt awkward not noticing it until now.

"Ah, humans!" They all jumped-except Zoom-at the loud voice. They turned to see steps connected to the ship lower and a figure leisurely walk out and step onto the desert ground. He turned with arms wide open. "Greetings! I-wait, do my eyes deceive me? Are these humans the legendary Battle Force Five?"

'_Is this guy like, a fanboy or something? Our first fan! Sweet!'_ A.J. thought excitedly.

Vert looked at the man with suspicion. The guy was so…suspiciously suspicious. It was like the stranger was oozing with suspicion. It flowed through his veins.

Agura smacked the back of his head. He yelped and held his injured head and looked at her sharply. Then thought, '_did I just say that out loud?_'

"Yes you did!" She whispered to him harshly.

"Dang it!" He rubbed his head then turned his attention back to the strange _**suspicious**_man. "Um…who are you?"

The stranger waved his tall cane, "I am the Great Ludavic, pleasure to meet the Multiverse's greatest heroes!" He bowed, taking off his top hat. His cape -of _**suspiciousness!**_- was flapping in the wind. He was a very -_**suspicious**_- and odd fellow.

Vert did not like this guy.

"Oh and we are-" Agura started to say, then Ludavic cut her off.

"No, no! I know you all! You are Aguila, D.J., Stanley, Zip, Vern, Sherwin, Spike and Tex!"

"But-" Sherman tried to protest, but the man waved him off.

"I know, I know, I _am_ amazing at names!" Ludavic grinned maniacally.

"This guy is bonkers!" Spinner whispered to Stanford.

"I know, chap, but it's more like he's gotta few screws loose."

The strange man wasn't not paying attention to the conversation between Spinner and Stanford and laughed. "Where are my manners?"

They all raised an eyebrow at him. Vert turned to Agura and she gave him a shrug.

Ludavic (_**McSuspicious**_) smiled and pointed to his ship with his cane. "Would you like a tour?"

"Of your ship?" Vert gave him a look of _**suspicion**_. "Why would we?"

The strange man looked at him grinning, "well, if you insist, my ship holds the Multiversal Zoo! Species from any planet you can think of!"

'_Except Earth…'_

Zoom scratched his neck, thinking. "Eh…Vandal?"

"Vandalian Electric Eels and Carnivorats!" The man said cheerily. "Care to come in and have a tour?" He asked again.

Vert gave Agura his 'this guys is seriously _**suspicious**_look' and he didn't even know he had a look for that, hm, you learn something new every day.

"Ah, fear not, the creatures are caged! Safe for visitors!" He grinned, thinking that was why they were acting odd.

A.J. jumped up in excitement, "a zoo? Total awesomeness!" He looked to Vert with such childish excitement, that Vert just couldn't turn down his unspoken request.

Vert gave the man one last look of _**suspicion**_ and then sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a tour."

A.J. whooped and jumped around so giddily that Vert's mood lightened. A little bit.

"Anybody forget someone?" Zoom exasperated, slightly raising his arms to emphasize his words.

Agura who was still beside him, grabbed his head and looked into his eyes. Zoom felt a little weird being so close to Vert's girlfriend. He looked to Vert and didn't see a murderous look towards him and sighed, then realized that was a little weird. With her face being so close to his face, when she spoke, it nearly busted his eardrum and scared the daylights out of him. "Well, he's not concussed, and he's able to move, so you're fine, Zoom."

Zoom huffed and got up. "Thanks for caring," he said sarcastically.

"Welcome."

"I was being sarcastic, Agura."

"You're being sarcastic with _me_?"

"…no."

Vert chuckled at their small conversation and started to follow Ludavic into his ship. He suddenly wanted to get his sword for some odd reason, but he pushed that thought into the back of his mind and walked up the ramp. As soon as they were inside, there was cages everywhere, no matter where he looked. They walked past a few.

Spinner peered into one cage and jumped back at the deep growl that was coming from the cage. He looked down at the plaque and read it.

**ZARQOR:**

**Reptile species from the planet Zarq.**

It had a lot of other information of the beasts, but the team walked on the another.

They read each plaque as they went down the wall of cages.

**EROHI:**

**Avian species from the planet Erohioa.**

Zoom couldn't imagine what it would be like to be locked up in a cage, unable to use your wings. Those creatures looked so pitiful it made his stomach twist into knots.

**NAOVEY: **

**Feline, humanoid species of the planet Nah'o.**

A.J. would've laughed at how much they resembled the cat-aliens from Avatar, beside their sickly green skin, but they were so _human_. The fear in their eyes made A.J. wish he didn't get all excited about coming in here in the first place.

The creatures inside the next cage had humanoids inside, when they got a closer look, they realized they were two girls. They panicked when they saw them-or Ludavic, it was probably Ludavic they were scared of. Oh, yeah, because he's _**suspiciously**_scary. Vert pondered.

The team looked at each other, the same expressions written on their faces, each meaning. '_What are all these people doing in a zoo?"_

He gave the _people_ inside the cages a sympathetic look and read the plaque out loud.

**IRIDESCIANS:**

**Humanoid species of the planet Iridescion.**

Vert shook his head before he could catch himself, and when he turned around, he noticed that Ludavic had saw the motion and raised an eyebrow at him before giving a sharp turn away from the cage, making his cape flap upwards and then flutter behind him.

Vert frowned behind the strange man's back, looking to his teammates, they had the same expression, this was just crazy and inhumane.

He gave the Iridescians another sympathetic look and quickly followed behind the man who was starting to make him feel right in his suspicions.

They passed an empty cage and the team looked at it, an uneasy feeling rising in their chests.

"Ah, these are my favorites!" Ludavic exclaimed, motioning towards the cage next to the empty one. They all peered inside, waiting to find another humanoid species.

Inside were exactly what they were expecting, besides them having rough skin and horns sprouting from their heads. Tezz was intrigued by how the horns were connected to their heads, they looked to be a part of their skin.

One growled at Ludavic, baring fangs. Tezz noticed how they were a part of the skin as well and was even more intrigued. He scratched his chin and looked down at the plague in front of the cage and read aloud.

**IGNARIAN:**

**Humanoid, dragon-like species of the planet Ignaria.**

"They're pyrokinetic, they are also the most popular because they species is so seclusive far away from most planets, it took me forever to captu…catch them!" Ludavic said proudly, having caught himself, he hoped the BF5 didn't notice, too bad for him, they did.

Vert decided to speak up. He was so tired of this, these people had been taken away from their home and their loved ones!

Vert coughed to get the man's attention. "Sir, this is inhumane!" He growled, clenching his fists. "You have to release these people and take them back to their planets."

Tezz spoke up too, seeing one of the Ignarian's expression of hope that was etched across their face. "I believe you should be arrested for your crimes, I am not sure how, but we will bring you to justice."

All Ludavic could do was burst with laughter, bending over and grapping the plague to keep himself from falling over, even though he was holding a cane. "I-I…can't breathe! Too hilarious!"

Vert looked back at his team to give them a look that secretly meant attack. They prepared themselves to fight and Vert turned around to see the man flip his cane, grabbing right underneath the handle and swinging right at his head-

Vert dropped to the floor like a rock when the cane connected with his head. Agura yelled and jumped into action, only to be able to get a few hits in until she herself was knocked out. The others soon followed, the last one was Zoom. Who face palmed.

"Dang it, of course we get ourselves into trouble with someone we just met _again_." He then jumped then spin kick, landing a hit on the man's neck, making him choke and gag. Unfortunately, Zoom was still slightly injured and dizzy from the collision and started wobbling around stay standing. He shook his head, looked up just in time to block a blow to the head from a cane. He kicked Ludavic's feet from underneath him and he landed with a grunt. Zoom gave him a hard kick in the side and smirked.

"Jerk."

He didn't notice the man reach for his foot until in was too late. *****An evil grin spread across Ludavic's face as he pressed his thumb hard into a spot on Zoom's foot. Zoom's eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground unconscious.

The man got up unsteadily, "well, this is most unfortunate," he rolled his eyes. "Now I have to drag them!"

* * *

**Awwww...poor Zoom! I'm just beating him up! Hahaha if you read the last chapter of _Against Each Other_ you'd get it better :)**

***I don't think there's a pressure point there...but whatev yo, I DO WHAT I WANT...as long as my parents say it's okay. ;) jk. This is my story soooooo I can do whatever I want! :D So If I want Stan to wear a tutu...mwaahahhahahaha**

**BF5: *gulp***

**Me: :D**

**Oh! Please oh, pleaaase review! **

**Right here! **


End file.
